O primeiro Natal Feliz
by Brazinha
Summary: 1x2x1... AngustYaoiLime


Tem uma criança chorando ali na neve. Por que ninguém a ampara? Por que ninguém lhe dá carinho? Por que passam por ela? Por que a ignoram?

É apenas uma criança...Sozinha no meio do inverno de dezembro. Em pleno natal. Sozinha.  
Pobre criança...Ela acabou de ver seus pais morrerem. Naquela data que deveria ser um dia feliz. O dia de seu nascimento e o dia do nascimento de Jesus cristo. Com seus 7 anos, não tendo mais nada. Não tendo mais ninguém. Sozinha na neve...Tentando se proteger do frio embaixo das imensas caixas de papelão.

O natal é um dia feliz. Um dia que se comemora o nascimento de Jesus. Um dia em que famílias se unem, para cada qual se desejar felicidades.

Eles não ligam...

Eles não se perguntam...

Passam, e não se perguntam se aquela criança tem o que comemorar...

Não ligam se ela tem um lar no qual possa retornar...

Eles são egoístas...

Eles acham que a guerra acabou...E que ninguém perdeu nada...

Eles não se perguntam se aquela criança na neve já teve pais....

Se aquela criança na neve de olhos tristes perdeu alguma coisa...

Ninguém liga...Se aquela criança perdeu o que lhe era mais caro, duas vezes...Duo...Simplesmente dois...Duas vezes de amargura...Duas vezes...Duo...

"DUO!" Disse Wufei irritado.

Duo que olhava fixamente para neve, levou um baita susto. Ele estava na varanda em um transe, que deixou seus companheiros preocupados.  
  
"hã?" Se virou encarando Wufei.

"Duo... Hoje tem festa na casa da Relena! Vá se vestir! To te chamando há meia hora!"  
"Ah... desculpe... Já estou indo..." Subiu as escadas, indo se arrumar.

Na sala

Todos estavam prontos em seus smokings e Blazers. Foram convidados para uma festa na casa de Relena. Sabiam que era uma festa formal. Uma espécie de premiação aos esforços sem baixas dos pilotos Gundam. A paz em fim tinha sido conseguida. E os pilotos, agora no preventers, iriam receber medalhas.

"Aposto que o soldado perfeito vai ganhar mais medalhas do que a gente..." Disse Wufei bufando. "Aquela Relena é caidinha por ele!"  
  
"Está com ciúmes, Wufei?" Disse Quatre. Seu sorriso era tão inocente que Wufei quase não entendeu a pergunta. Aos poucos foi assimilando e começou a esbravejar.

"ORA! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO, WINNER?" Wufei segurou Quatre pelo colarinho. E este continuava com o mesmo sorriso. Sem ao menos ficar surpreso ou medo da atitude do outro.

"Ouse fazer alguma coisa com ele, chang... E a major Sally ficara viúva..." Trowa falou calmamente. Embora sua voz denunciasse uma pontada de raiva.

Chang o soltou. Já sabia do relacionamento dos amigos. Bom...E quem não sabia? Era preciso ser bem tapado pra não notar.

"E cadê o baka do Duo?! Se ele não chegar logo...Vamos nos atrasar..." disse Heero, sem emoção alguma.

"Estou aqui!" Duo estava descendo as escadas. Ao contrario dos outros pilotos, ele vestia suas costumeiras roupas de padre. A única coisa diferente era um longo sobretudo preto que ele vestia por cima de suas roupas.

"Duo... Bom... Não é melhor você colocar uma coisa mais social?!" Disse Quatre sem graça. Não queria dizer ao amigo o que fazer. Mas não parecia apropriado ele ir a uma festa formal, com aquelas roupas.

"Acho que ninguém vai se importar mesmo".Duo tentou soar brincalhão e divertido. Mas estava longe de estar feliz. O natal era um dia que mais odiava. E o pior, é que sua mascara sempre caia nessa época...

"Senhoras e senhores! Olhem as pessoas que estão entre nós, são os pilotos gundam! Oficiais do preventers, que nos ajudaram a conseguir a paz". Nesse momento Relena fez uma pausa. E então voltou a falar. "Eles foram os principais... Mas outros como eles também nos ajudaram a reconquistar o sonho de todos. Paz! Por isso... Construímos um muro, com os nomes daqueles que pereceram durante a guerra. E que com seus sacrifícios, trouxeram a paz para esse mundo...".

Uma grande cortina se abriu. E então. Ali no campo aberto nas terras da rainha, um muro prateado ficou a amostra.

Milhares de nomes escritos em pequenas letras.

Tantos...Tantos...Todos aquelas pessoas que morreram...Tinham filhos... Todas aquelas pessoas deixaram família para trás.

Tantas mortes...Talvez não tão necessárias.

Relena saiu do palco e foi direto ao encontro dos pilotos gundam.

"Olá, Quatre... Como vão os negócios?" Sorriu Relena.

"Ola... Senhorita Relena... Ah... Os negócios vão bem... Obrigado..." Quatre não gostava de falar de sua herança. Muito menos de suas empresas.

Quatre sabia que Relena lhe tratava bem, por ser um piloto Gundam e por ser rico. E aquilo lhe fez ter nojo da loira a sua frente.

"Ah! Vejo que seu namorado também veio..." Relena deu um sorrisinho cínico. Demonstrando que não lhe agradava ver dois homens juntos. "Olá Trowa..."  
Trowa apenas acenou com a cabeça e puxou Quatre. Adentrando mais a festa e saindo de perto de Relena.

"Ah! Wufei! Sally está te procurando ha muito tempo!"

Chang percebeu que Relena queria ficar sozinha com Heero. E estava fazendo de tudo para os outros saíssem de perto, e lhe deixasse sozinha com ele.

Wufei fez um breve gesto e saiu.

"Ah...E o sempre indisciplinado Duo..." Disse Relena com a voz cheia de rancor. "Parece que não entendeu que a festa era formal... Ou é chique demais para um rato de rua como você?!"

Heero ficou surpreso com o ataque repentino de Relena ao americano.

Duo soltou um pequeno sorriso. Como sempre Relena tentava lhe atacar. E há pouco tempo começou a entender o motivo. MEDO. Relena tinha medo que Duo tirasse o soldado perfeito dela. Bom...E não seria bem tirar. Já que depois de tanto tempo, Relena não conseguiu nem a amizade de Heero.

Heero ainda olhava confuso. Não entendia por que Relena implicava tanto com o americano. Olhou para Duo, que mesmo depois de ser insultado continuava com seu pequeno sorriso passível no rosto.

"Senhorita... Estão lhe chamando no palco..." Ele apontou para o palco. E para a mulher que chamava Relena.

"hunf..." Relena impinou o nariz. Olhou para o americano como se fosse um verme. "Desculpe por não falar direito com você, querido Heero". E se retirou dali.

Heero olhou para Duo e percebeu que por um momento. Apenas por um momento. Duo pareceu triste ao olhar o pequeno floco de neve caindo. Então os olhos violetas de Duo encontraram com os olhos azul colbato de Heero.  
  
"Estão te chamando... Heero...".  
"Huh?"  
"Ali..." Apontou para Relena. Heero olhou para o palco. E finalmente conseguiu entender que era seu nome que Relena não cansava de repetir em seu curto discurso.

"Chamo ao palco novamente, o melhor piloto gundam e capitão Heero Yuy..."  
  
Heero ainda olhou mais uma vez para Duo, e seguiu para o palco. Não soube explicar. Mas ao ouvir as atrocidades que Relena dizia para Duo, um ódio crescente se alastrou em seu peito. Duo era seu melhor amigo...E...Bom...Heero sentia algo a mais por ele...Relena não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo.

Parou e ficou numa posição militar. Relena colocou uma medalha no pescoço de Heero. E uma espécie de Broche das "Forças da Terra Unida" em seu blazer.

"Quer fazer um discurso?"

"Não..." Heero soou raivoso. O que fez Relena tremer um pouco de medo.

"Chamo ao palco o piloto do Gundam 02 e capitão Duo Maxwell" Relena disse com a voz seca, como se aquele nome lhe provocasse náuseas.

Duo lentamente se dirigiu para o palco. Olhares curiosos e cheios de cobiça lhe despiam com os olhos.  
Quando Duo chegou ao palco, exclamações foram ouvidas. E Relena ficou furiosa ao ouvir as pessoas dizerem "como é jovem" ou "Como é bonito!"; e bufou quando fizeram comentários do cabelo e olhos dele. Relena odiava o jeito do rapaz! Odiava-o com todas as forças!Odiava a atenção excessiva que ele conseguia de homens e mulheres, e até de seu lindo Heero! Ele era seu rival no amor de Heero. Mas ela tinha vantagem. Ela era mulher...E Duo homem...Que ridículo. Até parece que um homem se envolverá com outro homem. Ainda mais sendo Heero. O soldado perfeito.

"Senhorita... a medalha..." Disse Noin bem baixinho. Relena olhava para Duo com ignorância. Pegou a medalha e colocou em seu pescoço. Pegou o broche e quase lhe furou.

Já ia chamar Trowa, quando Duo foi para o microfone.

"Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... Serei breve..."  
  
Relena bufou. O que aquele ratinho de rua queria afinal?! A raiva de Relena aumentou mais ainda. Quando viu que o soldado perfeito fixar o olhar em Duo. E parecia escutar com muita atenção.

"Devo dizer que é uma honra receber essa medalha. E ainda mais receber o símbolo da Terra Unida..." As pessoas aplaudiram.Ele fez uma longa pausa. "Entretanto... Eu não mereço isso..." gritinhos alarmados puderam ser ouvidos.

"Do que ele ta falando?" Perguntou Wufei indignado.

"Eu não sei..." Disse Quatre.

"Parece interessante..." falou baixo Trowa.

Heero olhava incrédulo. Duo dizia que não merecia? Ele havia lutado tanto quanto ele!Merecia sim muitas honrarias!

"Quem merece essa medalha são as milhares de crianças órfãs e famílias que perderam quem lhes era mais caro. Por mais que temos ajudado a chegar nessa paz...O custo foi muito grande...E ao invés de sermos Heróis...somos assassinos aos olhos de quem perderam muito...E Daqueles que hoje não tem quase nada...Esse muro atrás de mim, me fez abrir meus olhos, e ver o que eu não queria ver...Entender também...Que não são apenas esses oficiais que morreram... muitos outros fizeram a sua parte...E nem foram reconhecidos..."  
  
Um silencio tomou conta da platéia. O evento estava sendo passado para todas as colônias e para Terra.

Duo tirou a medalha e o broche. "Por isso... Eu não aceito isso que me é dado..."  
Ele colocou em cima do balcão onde estava o microfone. Virou de costas e saiu.

Heero olhava espantado, um misto de preocupação e admiração em seu olhar. Já Relena olhava indignada para o Americano. Ela soltou um berro no microfone. Xingou de todos as coisas mais grotescas possíveis. O que deixou todos alarmados.

"Eu não entendo por que o Duo falou tudo aquilo. A Relena ficou louca!" Disse Wufei, tirando a gravata ao entrar na casa. Ria um pouco, finalmente Relena amostrou ao mundo sua verdadeira personalidade.

"É verdade... Vocês viram como ela se descontrolou?" Disse Quatre.

"..." Trowa apenas escutava, enquanto abraçava Quatre por trás.

"E o Heero? Cadê?" Perguntou Wufei.

"Deve ta lá em cima... Quando o Duo saiu, ele nem ficou mais... Acho que foi por isso que a Relena xingou de vez ele..." Quatre ficou vermelho ao lembrar dos palavrões. "Aquilo foi muito vulgar! Nem parece que ela é a rainha da Terra!"

"Isso é verdade... O governante da Terra teria que ser alguém como você, anjo..." sussurrou Trowa no ouvido de Quatre, que sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. "Sexy... Meigo... Educado..."  
  
"Vão pro quarto!" Gritou Wufei bufando.

No quarto de cima estava Heero e seu inseparável laptop.   
O soldado perfeito havia ficado confuso sobre o discurso de Duo. Sem perceber, ele inconscientemente entrou na pasta do preventers... E clicou na pasta de Duo. Ao constatar isso, Heero ficou espantado. E ficou olhando para a imagem do ícone no computador.

"Capitão Maxwell" Estava escrito em letras garrafas.

Indeciso em abrir ou fechar a pasta seguiu a primeira opção. Começou a ler a ficha de Duo. E a cada lida seus olhos arregalaram.

Quando terminou de ler, fechou o laptop como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma coisa horrível. O passado secreto de Duo... Isso respondia muitas perguntas. O fato de ele ser tão religioso...Andar sempre com uma cruz...E como ele andava triste no natal...

Lembrou-se das ofensas de Relena. Provavelmente ela sabia de alguma coisa do passado de Duo. E por isso lhe chamou de tudo aquilo.

O discurso de Duo...Começara a entender o por que do americano recusar os prêmios.  
Ele se sentia culpado. E aquele muro cheio de nomes...Eram mais provas dos atos cruéis de Shinigami. Quer dizer...Era isso que ele pensava.

Suspirando, Heero foi para a varanda do quarto que dividia com Duo. Inclinou-se um pouco, relaxando os músculos.  
A neve não parava de cair...Onde estaria Duo?

De repente bateu o olhar lá embaixo. Havia alguém perto da cerejeira. Os longos cabelos soltos esvoaçando com o vento gelado.

"Duo!" Exclamou Heero. O que ele estava fazendo sozinho lá fora?

Saiu do quarto feito um trovão. Passando pela sala e pelos companheiros que agora arrumavam a arvore de natal.

Caminhou um pouco na neve. Até que avistou a figura do americano sentado embaixo da arvore. Aproximou-se dele, e tocou-lhe o ombro. "Duo..."

Nessa época Duo se sentia frágil. Totalmente invulnerável.  
Nunca teve um natal feliz, e esse seria o primeiro natal depois das guerras. Depois das mortes de muitos. E o eterno desespero de outros.

"Eles não ligam, Heero... Eles não se perguntam...".  
"Nani? Do que você está falando, Duo?" Heero se aproximou de Duo, sentando-se a neve, ao seu lado.

"Quando eu completei 7 anos...Eu perdi meus pais..." A voz de Duo saiu melancólica. "Eu estava sempre com frio e com fome... Até que o padre Maxwell me levou para me criar na igreja... Lá... Pela primeira vez... Eu descobri o que era felicidade... Então... No ano seguinte... Quando eu completei 8 anos...A Oz atacou a igreja...me fizeram roubar um móbile suíte, e em troca deixariam a igreja em paz. Mas quando eu voltei...Quando eu voltei Heero... Estava tudo destruído...Todos estavam mortos...Eu voltei a vagar pelas ruas..Com frio e com fome...Mas ninguém ligava pro motivo de eu estar ali sozinho... ninguém se perguntava...O que aconteceu...Eu sempre estive sozinho no mundo, Heero...E sei que um dia...vocês iram seguir a vida de vocês...E eu ficarei sozinho de novo..." A ultima frase veio quase num sussurro. Lagrimas banharam o rosto de Duo.

"Duo..." Heero acariciou o rosto dele. E de repente lhe deu um soco no mesmo. O que fez Duo cair deitado na neve. "SEU BAKA! Você acha que vamos te abandonar? Todos aqui somos seus amigos! Nós somos uma família... E mesmo assim... mesmo assim... Eu vou querer passar o resto da minha vida com você!" Heero gritou a ultima frase. Seu rosto corara pela primeira vez na vida dele.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram. Então com a voz tremida, exigiu uma explicação.

"O... O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu... Eu te amo..."

Duo soltou um sorriso, e beijou os lábios de Heero. O beijo era terno e cheio de felicidade.

Os dois só se afastaram ao escutarem umas risadas.

"Finalmente!" Exclamou Wufei.

"Que bom que vocês se entenderam...!" Sorriu Quatre.

"Duo... Nós seremos sempre amigos! E estaremos sempre juntos!" Trowa soltou um sorriso sereno.

"Por isso acorde meu amor..." Heero acariciou o rosto de Duo. "Deixe essas lembranças... E volte para o presente...".  
"Do que vocês estão falando?".

"Eu estou te esperando..." Sussurrou Heero em seu ouvido, longas asas brancas saíram de suas costas.

"A vida continua, amigo..." Agora os quatro tinham asas. "Por isso... Acorde! E viva o presente!" Falaram todos juntos.

"O presente?" Duo perguntou intrigado.

"O agora! A felicidade! Venha, estamos te esperando..." Heero estendeu a mão, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.

"Batimentos cardíacos acelerados! Mudança na estatística cerebral!"

Médicos entravam e saiam. E os quatro pilotos olhavam com medo e esperança.

"O que está acontecendo lá dentro? Como está o Duo?" Quatre perguntava angustiado.

Depois daquela missão. Duo voltara muito ferido. E entrara numa espécie de coma. E estava assim a 4 dias. Agora, quando estavam fazendo sua visita. Os médicos entravam e saiam do quarto onde ele estava. Quatre saiu de seus devaneios quando a mão de seu amante lhe acariciou os ombros, querendo lhe confortar.

"Ele vai sair dessa! Afinal... vaso ruim não quebra fácil!" Disse Wufei. Apesar da pequena brincadeira. Também estava muito preocupado com Duo.

"Grrr..." Heero se levantou, pegou o medico que passava por ali pelo colarinho. Soltou o olhar mais mortal que tinha. E com a voz fria começou a interrogar o medico. "O que está acontecendo lá dentro?"

"Parece... Parece que o garoto vai sair do coma..." Disse o medico com medo.  
Heero ao escutar isso, soltou o médico. Uma alegria tomou seu coração.

Seu amado estava salvo!Salvo! "Ele está vivo! Ele está acordando!" Heero soltou uma gargalhada. Todos sorriram daquela cena. Olhando o quanto o americano era amado por Heero.

"EIIII! Você não pode sair assim! Você acabou de sair do coma!" Disse um medico. "Pare aí garoto!"  
"Eu quero ver alguém tentar me impedir! Eu estou olhando na porcaria do calendário e hoje é natal! Nessa merda hospital que eu não passo o natal!"

"DUO!" Os quatro pilotos ao escutarem a voz do americano, saíram correndo ao seu encontro.

Duo andava com a mão na parede, tentando se apoiar na mesma. "Vocês... Todos vocês..." Shinigami olhou para seus amigos a sua frente. Sorriu, lagrimas brotando-lhe dos olhos. "Obrigado!"  
Os garotos não entenderam nada. Mas trataram de abraçar o amigo. Demonstrando toda a falta que ele fizera.

"Duo, cara! Não faça mais isso!" Disse Wufei quase chorando.

"Você nos deu um susto em tanto!" Quatre choramingava.

"Você fez falta..." Sorriu de leve, Trowa.  
"Duo... Não me deixe nunca mais!" Disse Heero baixinho. Pela primeira vez chorando abertamente.  
"Hee-chan...".

"Eu te amo... E quero estar sempre ao seu lado... Só me dei conta disso quando quase te perdi... Duo, Quer casar comigo?"

"Hai..." Duo desvencilhou-se dos braços dos amigos e abraçou Heero. Logo os dois trocaram um longo beijo.

À noite, todos já tinham trocado seus presentes. Duo, mesmo tendo acabado de sair do hospital, farreou muito. E estava tão bêbado (pelo menos parecia) que dizia coisas intimas do casal na frente de seus amigos.

Contava da primeira transa entre os dois. E de como Heero e ele não tinham a mínima idéia de como fazer, disse também que ele havia sido o seme, e de que tinha feito Heero gozar 10 vezes. Nessa hora, Heero ficou tão vermelho. Que não se podia distinguir a cor do carpete, com a cor de seu rosto.

"Precisava ver como o Heero gemia! E gritava tanto... Foi tudo tão erótico... O Heero é muito gostoso! A bunda dele é redondinha e o ..." Foi interrompido por Heero.

"Duo! Acho que você já bebeu demais!!!!!".  
"Hã? Bebi não!!!"

Todos riram.

Heero pegou seu americano maluco no colo e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou a porta do quarto. Heero já sentia as mãos atrevidas de Duo querendo lhe tocar dentro das calças.

Jogou Duo na cama, e fechou a porta. O americano já tirava suas roupas. Mas ainda mantinha a trança feita.  
  
"Vem... Heero..." Duo que ainda tinha um copo de vinho nas mãos, jogou o conteúdo por cima de seu próprio corpo. "Vem me provar..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero falou rouco de paixão e luxuria. Não se importava com mais nada. Apenas em amar seu americano baka.

Aproximou-se de Duo como um felino. Começou lambendo os pés do americano, subindo e lhe lambendo por dentro das coxas.   
Sentiu uma excitação maior, ao ouvir os gemidos e palavras desconexas de Duo.

Continou até o umbigo, fazendo voltinhas com a língua dentro do mesmo. Lambeu o peito alvo de Duo, e mordiscou um dos mamilos dele. "Duo... solte os cabelos..."

Duo sorriu. Virou-se de costas, abriu as pernas, ficando de bruços, com o traseiro impinado na cara de Heero.

Heero prendeu a respiração. Desfez a trança de Duo suavemente, enquanto enfeava a língua na entradinha de Duo, fazendo este gemer e se contorcer de prazer. E instintivamente rebolar para ter mais contato.

Heero enquanto lambia com sofreguidão a entradinha de Duo, tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, tentando pegar o lubrificante. Parou com o que estava fazendo, para lubrificar seu membro e não machucar seu amado. Porem, o americano se virou, e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto disse. "Deixa que eu faça isso pra você..."

Heero entregou o lubrificante para Duo. Que despejou o liquido abundante nas mãos, e tratou de lubrificar e deixar seu amante louco.  
Duo massageava lentamente o pênis e as bolas de Heero. O gesto era tão lento e gostoso, que Heero gemia alto, e sentia as veias de seu membro quererem pular nas órbitas. Estava tão excitado que temeu gozar nas mãos de Duo.

"Duo... Para... Se não eu não agüento..." Heero disse com a voz rouca. E segurou a mão de Duo.

Pegou seu Shinigami e o fez deitar. Sorriu ao ver que o americano se abria, expondosse para ele. "Hum... Vem... Eu quero você todinho aqui dentro!".

"Duo..." Heero deitou-se em cima do americano, encaixando seu membro na entradinha apertada e forçando lentamente. Estava tentando a todo custo ir devagar para não machucar seu amado. Porem sentiu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Duo o puxou com tanta força, que seus esforços foram em vão. Ele havia entrado em uma estocada fundo em Duo. E o americano lhe puxava mais e mais para dentro. Seu controle foi pra lua quando os músculos de Duo começaram apertar seu membro, o massageando internamente. Nessa hora Heero soltou um urro. E começou a se movimentar com força e velocidade.

As respirações se fundiram. Os corpos se acariciavam por dentro, como se fossem um só. Como se fossem feitos para se encaixarem.

O orgasmo não demorou a vir. Heero ainda teve forças de se aproximar do ouvido de Duo e sussurrar. "Duo... Não faça mais isso"

O americano olhou confuso. E não entendeu. "Fazer o que?"

"Não me dê mais um susto desses... Por favor,... Eu não agüentaria... Eu... Não posso viver sem você..."  
"Eu não vou embora, Heero..."  
"Duo..."  
"Hai?"

"Aishiteru"  
  
Os dois trocaram um longo beijo cheio de amor e ternura.

Finalmente Duo tinha achado sua felicidade. Uma felicidade que ira durar muitos anos...E enfim...Conseguira ter seu primeiro natal feliz...O primeiro de muitos.

"Feliz natal, Heero..."  
"Feliz natal... E Feliz aniversário"

"Heero...como você..."

Heero colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Duo.

"Sh...Descanse meu amor..."  
  
No calor e amor dos braços de Heero, Duo dormiu. Não temendo mais nada. Tudo que ele precisaria era de Heero. Assim como tudo que Heero precisaria...Era de Duo. Para sempre...


End file.
